In Hopes
by lilllythenextfirebenderavatar
Summary: Chloe is in hopes that her and Beca would be together. They are close after they met that day in the shower and they did about everything together but what happens when Aubrey and Beca become a thing or are they? It could be Chloe jealousy or could something actually be going on between the two. Chloe needs to find out before it gets to her.
1. Chapter 1

**In Hopes**

 _Beca had just started college at Barden University. She was wanting to be in LA producing music but at the wishes of her father she was here._

 _She had found her dorm and a hateful roommate inside of it. She put her stuff down on a desk. Her bags on her bed and got her DJ equipment out. She sat down on her bed to finish a mix she had been working on for about a week now. There was a knock upon the door._

 _"Campus police, hide your wine coolers." She heard before seeing her dad when he opened the door. Beca shook her head with her headphones around her neck. He smiled at his daughter, "Come on Beca , it is college! Get out there have fun! Meet people, Join a club!" He lectured her as her always did about how college was good for her and it was better than LA and she would be grateful for it. She just kind of toned him out as always. "I want to be in LA, making music dad. Not here wasting my time."_

 _Her dad sighed, "You will enjoy College. You just have to try." Kimmy Jin, Her roommate stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to the activities fair." Beca smiled as she found an escaped from her father. "I'm going with my friend Kimmy Jin to the activities fair." She hoped out of your room but heard Kimmy Jin speak," Not your friend."_

 _Once at the activity fair she was looking at different clubs,she found the radio station and signed up to work there. It was the closest thing to music she could find till she turned around and accidentally ran into a beautiful red head with blue eyes. Woah,That was all she could think. the girls mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything though. "Wait what?" She spoke in which the red hair response was a giggle because she found it cute. "Acapella,we do all the singing with our mouths,help make our dream a reality."_

 _Beca didn't sing well she did but not Acapella and not in front of people or around them. "Oh I don't sing. Sorry." She smiled softly before walking away. She had spent the rest of that day thinking about that red head which was probably a bad ide because when she went to shower that night, she was singing Titanium. "Shoot it out but I can't hear a word you say."_

 _The next thing she knew the red head pulled open the certain. "Dude get out!" Beca shouted. Chloe smiled at her,"How high does your belt go? You were singing Titanium right?" She asks Beca excitingly. Beca raised an eyebrow. "You know David Guetta?"_

 _Chloe leaned closer,"Have I been living under a rock that song is my jam. My lady jam. Will you sing it for me?"_

 _"ew dude gross." Beca spit out,Chloe swatted her hand playfully and laughed," Not like that!" After an awkward moment they sung together and sounded prefect together. It ended with Chloe telling her she should audition for the Bella's_

Beca was now two months into her freshman year, A Bella as well. Chloe had been very persuasive obviously. The two of them had became close friends over the short period of time and she couldn't say that it bothered her.

Chloe spotted the brunette at a distance,running up to her and wrapping her arms around her. "Beca! Wanna go grab coffee?" She shouted into Beca's ear. "Owww dude my ear! Yeah sure dork." Chloe had a major crush on Beca since the day the met really. She just hadn't been able to tell her yet in fear,it would scare her away. She took Beca's hand in hers.

"Great let's go." She dragged Beca to their favorite coffee shop. "Peppermint mocha please and for my friend a mocha frappe." She had remembered Beca's order by now cause she never changed it like ever. This caused Beca to smile," Chloe I could order it on my own. I can speak ya know." She said sarcastically, giving Chloe her signature smirk.

Chloe heart skipped a beat at the sight of Beca's spot. She bit her lip before laughing,"I know but I know your order anyway so It is no big deal. " She playfully pushed Beca,causing Beca to laugh even which was still rare for her to hear. It always filled her heart with joy and happiness when she heard Beca laugh. She got their drinks and sat down at a table. "So We have our first performance soon,you nervous?" She asked Beca curiously.

Beca let out a dry chuckle,"Me? Nervous? No." She tried playing it off like she wasn't nervous at all but really she was. Chloe smiled,taking her hand in hers. "Hey you will do fine,trust me." She gave words of comfort to her brunette crush. "I can try to tell Aubrey to back off a bit." She put out which caused Beca to laugh even more,"Ha. She back off? Yeah right!"

Chloe smiled as she was still holding Beca's hand,She looked into Beca's eyes. Why couldn't she just tell her how she felt. She knew she would have to soon,her feelings were growing too strong. "I believe in you Becs." Beca gave her a warm smile. she squeezed Chloe's hand. "Thanks Red." Beca's phone went off and she answered it. She only said yeah and Chloe couldn't make out who the person was who called or what they were saying.

Beca hung up the phone,sighing. She didn't want to leave Chloe but she had too. "Hey Red,I gotta go. I will text you later or call." She gave Chloe a hug which she did once in awhile. She took her jacket and left the coffee shop,leaving Chloe alone and confused. Why did Beca get a phone call and leave just like that without telling her why.

So she probably shouldn't have but she decided to follow Beca to see where she was going. She knew she would have to be discreet about it. She would hide behind people or trees if Beca would look behind her. She kept doing that a lot like she was paranoid, Beca walked into a building,Chloe couldn't see what was going on because of where the windows were and she couldn't walk in without being caught.

She started to think she was being stupid and maybe Beca had to do some stuff for school. She was about to leave when she saw Beca walk out of the building with a blonde. Her eyes widened when she noticed they were hand in hand,talking and laughing. Did Beca have a secret girlfriend she didn't tell her about? She felt a sting in her stomach and felt sick. She was jealous, She followed closer to see if she knew who the mystery blonde was.

The blonde turned her head, her facial features coming clear and her green eyes sparkling. Chloe eyes widen at the sight, She couldn't believe it. The Mystery woman...

It is Aubrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hello readers,I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Ideas are welcome and so are comments,Also sorry for any errors. I am trying but I don't have a beta!/**

 **In hopes**

Chloe was in her apartment,the one that she shared with Aubrey. Her best friend who was apparently keeping something from her. Why was Beca with Aubrey and Why were they holding hands? There is no way those two are together. They hate each other! Or so she thought because they always argued in Bella's rehearsals.

Chloe was trying not to think about it too much. It was probably nothing. Yeah that's it,it was nothing. She decided to work on an essay for her Russian Lit class. Gosh,she hated that class so much. It was so boring. She was half way done with the essay when the door to the apartment open. Aubrey was talking on the phone,smiling and laughing. She was acting not like herself. This was odd and she was wondering who she was talking too.

"Yeah babe,I will see you later." She hung up the phone,smiling brightly. Her face fell when she noticed Chloe. "Oh hey Chloe! How are you today?" She asked,trying to play it off like she didn't just call someone babe or was acting strange at all. She wasn't doing a very good job at it. Chloe tried to act fine,smiling. "I'm doing fine,you? I mean you seem to be great as well and who was that you were talking to?" A bit of harshness coming out.

Aubrey chuckled,"Oh it was no one,just a friend." She played it off as she shrugged,sitting down to Chloe on the couch. Chloe felt her anger grow at her best friend for lying to her face. She was clearly hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was. She kept the force smile upon her,"Yeah that's nice." She stood up,walking out of the apartment. Aubrey yelling at her,"Where are you going?!"

Chloe felt her fist clinch,"Out!" She slammed the door as she felt like crying. Beca... She wanted Beca. She pulled out her phone. Shooting a text to the brunette,hoping she would reply to the message soon. She was just really needing her right now even though she was also part of the problem.

 **Awesome Redhead: Beca please text back soon,I just really need to talk to someone right now.**

 **Brunette Beauty: Of course,come to my dorm.**

Chloe saw the text and gave a sigh of relief. She put her phone in her jacket. She was rushing to get to Beca's dorm. She was there in five minutes. Beca quickly opened the door because clearly Chloe needed her.

Chloe attached herself to Beca as soon as she opened the door. Her arms wrapping around her and her face in her neck. Beca rubbed her back,holding the red head. Something must be seriously wrong,"Hey hey what's wrong? It's gonna be okay." Chloe just tightened her grip on Beca.

"I am not even sure..." Chloe admitted,sadly because she didn't. She knew that Beca left her for Aubrey and didn't tell her. She knew Aubrey was meeting up with her secretly and calling someone babe but that's all she knew. She didn't know anymore and she could just be jumping to conclusions. "Can you just hold me?" She asked,worried that Beca would say no. She knew she wasn't a very touchy person.

That's why she was surprised when she heard Beca say "Sure." Beca took Chloe's hand,walking to the bed. She laid down and patted the spot for Chloe to lay next to her. Chloe smiled softly as she slide in next to Beca,her head laying upon Beca's chest as Beca held her and they listened to Beca's mixes. Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Thanks Beca." Chloe spoke softly as she just clung to Beca,"No problem Chlo,anything for you." She smiled at her as she eventually turned on the TV for Chloe. Chloe smiled brightly when she saw that the Little Mermaid was on. "Beca I wanna watch it." She said in almost a child like tone. Beca just shook her head,"Ugh Chlo No. I hate movies anyway."

Chloe looked up at Beca,her lip sticking out. She was pouting,"Oh Chlo. No. Okay okay. Fine." She groaned,turning the movie on. Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Becs." She smiled,noticing that Beca was blushing. Chloe half way through the movie started to fall asleep.

Beca had to laugh at that,she didn't even like movies but she was the one staying awake. She smiled as Chloe fell asleep against her as she kissed Chloe's forehead. "Sleep well Beautiful." She spoke softly to not wake Chloe up. Soon after,she drifted off to sleep. Chloe was still in her arms. She wouldn't let go of her.

Chloe woke up the next morning next to Beca. She smiled at the sleeping brunette who didn't look like much of a badass when asleep. She giggled at the sight as she got up slowly. She stretched when she heard Beca's phone buzz. She was wondering who that could be since it was so early in the morning. Should she see who it was?

She fought any thought telling her not too. She took Beca's phone and looked at it.

 **Aubrey : Well that was sexy, I will see you later cutie**

Chloe growled,okay something so had to be going on between the two. She was so upset and hurt. Why would Aubrey do that to her. She knew how she felt about Beca. She literally stabbed her in the back. Tears filled her eyes as Beca began to wake up.

Beca heard Chloe sniffling and quickly got out of bed. She rushed to her side,holding her. She didn't ask her what was wrong or anything. She just held her,she knew that's what she should do. Chloe knew she should just ask Beca what was going on but was worried Beca would get mad at her for spying. "Chloe,I am gonna go shower. Please just relax and lay in bed."

Beca got her stuff and headed towards the shower. She was concerned for the red head. This was two days in a row she seemed upset and not her bubbly self. That was not normal. It was far from normal. She sighed as she showered.

Chloe decided to do something,she took Beca's phone again. She knew that she shouldn't but she needed to found out what was going on.

 **Burnette: Hey when are we meeting again?**

 **Aubrey: You dork,3:30 at the coffee shop.**

Chloe smirked at this,she could possibly catch them In whatever this was. She wanted the truth. She made sure to erase the text so Beca wouldn't be suspicious. She was ready for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hello readers,sorry I haven't updated in a few days with the holidays and everything I have been busy with family but I will try to update often**

 **Also Yes this will be bechloe endgame./**

 **In Hopes**

Chloe had stayed in Beca's dorm till she returned from her shower,"Hey Becs,did you have a nice shower?" She asked, moving towards Beca. She had a smile on her face. She had to act like she was fine and couldn't let Beca see that something was up. Beca just smiled back at her. "Yeah I did. It was relaxing." She looked at Chloe, She was so beautiful. She always was and Beca knew that.

Chloe nodded, kissing Beca's cheek. "Hey I gotta go do some homework." She lied to Beca's face which felt awful. She had never lied to her before. Not ever,Not once. Not even a tiny white lie. "I will see you later." She walked out of Beca's dorm. Leaving Beca there being a blushing mess because of the kiss on cheek. She sighed happily. She looked at the time to make sure she wasn't running late to meet Aubrey. She blow dried her hair and put on her make up. She had to look like the badass she was.

She had a few hours before she had to go so she decided to do a few mixes. She finished one of them before getting up to leave. She had felt ad from hiding this from Chloe but she knew that she promised Aubrey she wouldn't tell anyone. She had always kept a promise because she knew how it felt to have a promise broken. She knew eventually this wouldn't be the case and everyone would know. She wouldn't have to kept a secret from Chloe or her other friends.

She put on her jacket as she walked out of her dorm. She was on her way to the coffee shop. She would be a few minutes early but that way she could already order coffee for her and Aubrey. She was half way there when she was stopped by Stacie. "Hey Beca! Can I ask you something?" She asked,she had seen Beca and Aubrey together as well. She wanted to know what was up."What is up with you and Aubrey?" Beca just coughed and nearly choked just on air. "What? Nothing. I mean I argue about her changing the set but maybe I have been following her around doing it too much." She said,just trying to play it off.

Stacie wasn't convinced but she nodded, "Oh Okay,Yeah you guys do fight a lot about that." Beca just let outa small laugh. There was no doubt about that. "True but I gotta go. See ya." She headed towards the coffee shop. She breathed a sigh of relief. People are starting to expect something this was not good. Especially Stacie and Chloe.

She got to the coffee shop. She ordered herself a latte and Aubrey just coffee. She looked at her phone,scrolling through Facebook. She looked at the time and noticed she still has ten minutes before the blonde was supposed to be there.

Chloe had put on a dress and heels. She had put on make up. She looked wow,might as well since Beca was gonna be there. She was ready to found out what was going on between Aubrey and Beca. She didn't know if anything was really but she knew she didn't like what she had been seeing.

She was right on time to leave to go show up at the coffee shop. She left her apartment,Aubrey hadn't been there cause she had class thankfully. She was walking towards the coffee shop. She was making sure to arrive a few minutes late. She knew if she was there early they would see her and leave. If she got there right on time. They could see her near there and leave.

Aubrey had just gotten done with class and was on her way to meet Beca. She knew she hated keeping this a secret but she knew that she wasn't ready to make it known yet and Beca was helping her. She was grateful to have the girl as a friend even if they did argue a lot.

She walked into the coffee shop,smiling when she noticed that Beca had already ordered for her. Awwwww,how sweet. She sat down in front of Beca. "Thanks Beca." She said happily as she took the drink. She started to drink it. Beca smiled back at Aubrey. "No problem but we have a problem." She stated.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow in curiosity,"What do you mean we have a problem?" She was concerned, did someone found out about the secret. Oh she hoped not and Beca promised not to tell Anyone. The burnette sighed,"Stacie is getting suspicious. She asked what was going on between us."

Aubrey began to panic,breathing heavily. "Oh no... No no no." She freaked out. "My crush can't start thinking something is going on!" She nearly shouted. Beca quickly moved to her side and wrapped her arm around the blonde. "Breathe Bree. Breathe." She held her,trying to calm her. Her arms were around her still.

"I just really like Stacie and I'm not ready to tell her yet. I have to have everything prefect." The bblonde stated as she leaned into Beca. That is when Chloe walked in. She growled under her breath at the sight before her. She walked up to the two girls and slammed against the table. "Hello..." She spat pretty much. She was so angry. Beca pulled away from Aubrey. "Chloe! Hey,woah you look gorgeous!"

This did make Chloe blush at Beca's compliment. She always did when Beca said something like that or sweet. This is one of the reasons she was so into the burnette. Chloe had to keep herself from from like melting. She had to stay focus on why she was there. "No.. Beca. Don't. Why are you here with my bestfriend? With your arm wrapped around her?" She looked like she was about to cry which broke Beca's heart.

"Chlo it's not what it looks like." She stated,she reached for her hand but Chloe pulled it away. Aubrey was too freaked out to say anything but she felt bad because she possibly was ruining Beca's chance with Chloe. She knew how Beca felt about the girl and how Chloe felt about Beca.

"Oh really? So what is going on then?" She glared at Beca with her hands on her hips. Beca hesitated,"uhhh uhhh..." She looked at Aubrey for looked so scared. She promised Aubrey she wouldn't tell. She hadn't got permission to tell. "I can't tell you Chlo.. " Beca frowned,hurting because Chloe was.

"That's what I thought!" Chloe turned on her heels and ran out,crying.


	4. Chapter 4

/ **Hey guys,I know it has been awhile but here is a new chapter. If you like review and let me know any ideas you have or if you want the story to continue/**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Beca stood there,dumbfounded at what just happened. She wasn't really sure what had just happened. Chloe showed up out of nowhere,accusing her and Aubrey of dating? That was crazy. They would never. Yes no one knew how close they really were but it was a secret friendship. Not secret dating. Beca only had eyes for Chloe. Beca sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to wrap her thoughts over how things just ended._

 _Aubrey slapped Beca's arm. "Dumbass. Go after her. Tell her." She had to be the wise one. It surely wasn't Beca in this case. Aubrey couldn't just watch her bestfriend hurt like that especially thinking that she betrayed her by dating Beca. The girl she knew Chloe was in love with. Also Aubrey only wanted Stacie. Beca was only helping her with a plan to impress Stacie so that she would say yes to Aubrey when asked on a date._

 _Beca nodded her head,quickly standing and running out of the shop. She didn't go straight after Chloe. She knew she had damage control to do so she had a plan of her own. She needed to fix things with Chloe and tell her how she felt finally. She was gonna get her girl well hopefully. She went to the closest flower shop and got yellow tulips. They were Chloe's favorite flower. She went back to her dorm and got her guitar. She was gonna play a song for her girl or her soon to be girl._

 _She hurried to Chloe's place. Knocking on the door,waiting patiently. Beca tried to control her breathing. Holding the flowers and guitar around her neck. Chloe opened the door to reveal her in a short red dress and heels with her make up and hair clearly done. She looked stunning. Beca lost her train of thought. She looked at the girl she loved that just a few hours ago ran out of a coffee shop crying. "Whoa Chloe you look amazing." She handed Chloe the flowers._

 _Chloe couldn't help but smile at the gesture but there was still a hurt look in her eyes. "Becs what are you doing here?" Beca nervously bit her bottom lip. Her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Ummm Y-You see. We need to talk" Beca was about to continue with her plan when Tom came up behind her. Tom smiled at Chloe. "Hey Chloe,I didn't realize you would company. I thought we were going on a date?"_

 _Beca's eyes widen at the word date. Seriously? They were going on a date? This couldn't be right. Her eyes drifted to Chloe. Chloe eyes looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact with Beca. "Yeah we are. Beca this can wait till later. I will text you when I get back." Chloe stepped out of her room. Linking her fingers with Tom. She handed the flowers back to Beca._

 _Tom smiled at Chloe before looking at Beca. "Don't worry I won't have her back too late." He winked at Beca before leaving with Chloe to head on their date. Leaving Beca standing there alone,holding the flowers. Looking down with a frown upon her face. Feeling hurt and confused as she leaned against the wall and slowly slide down. Trying not to cry because she didn't do that. She wouldn't show how hurt she was. She would just sit and wait until she came back that night if she did come back that night._

 **/I know this is short but please review with what you think andthanks for reading/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hello,I know this update comes rather soon after the last one but I can't sleep so I am writing. I don't know how long this chapter will be but decided I wouldn't keep a waiting long./**

 **Chapter 5**

It was around 8 that night. Beca was checking her watch. It had been 3 hours since Chloe left to go on a date with Tom. She was starting to wonder if she should just go find them but one problem she had no clue where they went to. That could take going all over campus or even off campus because she knew Tom had a car. How could Chloe do this? Wasn't she just crying cause she thought I was dating Aubrey or was it just the thought of me lying to her about it? What if Chloe didn't have feelings for me after all.

Meanwhile Chloe was at the club with Tom. Trying to let loose and forget about what happened with Beca at the coffee shop and back at her apartment. She had danced with him a few times but not a lot or was really into. Tom was a nice guy but he wasn't for her. She was just hurt after what happened and thought this was the best way to get over it.

Her thinking was flawed clearly. She sat in a booth when Tom returned with two drinks. He handed her the drink,smiling at her until he noticed the look on her face. "Hey Chloe,what's up? You have seemed off all night." He said truthfully,concerned for the girl sitting in front of him. Chloe ran her fingers through her hair before sighing and looking at the poor guy.

"It is a long story." She told him,not wanting to hurt the guy but it was kind of too late for that. She realized she shouldn't have agreed on a date with him when she wasn't interest him in such a way. He smiled at her,"I am here to listen." He told her,trying to hold her hand but Chloe pulled it away from him. "Tom I am sorry. I just don't find you attractive in that way,you are a great guy but I love Beca." Her voice was filled with regret for doing this to him.

Tom eyes widened at this new information that he just received. He didn't say anything for a minute before stopping and smiling at Chloe. "Hey,It is no biggie really. I mean I should have know. I am sad it couldn't work out but hey you should go talk to her." He told Chloe who was clearly shocked he wasn't mad at her. "Thanks for understanding Tom and you are right I should. I'll tell you how it goes later."

She got up to head back to her apartment. While all this was happening with her. Aubrey had came back to their apartment to find Beca looking broken outside of it. Her first thought was oh no something happened and something did clearly happen. Aubrey invited Beca inside.

"So what happened?" Aubrey questioned,handing Beca something to eat and drink while she explained the situation. Beca frowned at the thought of how things had played out. "I came over to tell her how I felt was gonna sing to her and gave her flowers. Her favorite flowers as well but Tom showed up... She went on a date with him." She finished telling Aubrey.

Aubrey shook her head,she was disappointed in Chloe she tended to do stuff without thinking when she was hurt sometimes and it wasn't the best way to handle things. "Beca I am so sorry but don't worry she will come around." Aubrey rubbed Beca's back,trying to soothe her. Not paying attention to the door but that is when Chloe walked in.

Chloe stopped at the sight and freeze. She bit her lip,"Glad to see you guys are happy together." She spoke with a hint of jealousy in her voice. AUbrey had enough of it. "Chloe shut up and go talk to Beca in your room. NOW." She pointed to Chloe's bedroom. Sending Beca and Chloe off to have a very important and much needed conversation.

Once they had entered Chloe's bedroom. Beca and Chloe sat on the bed,not sure how to start the conversation. So there was silence for a bit before Chloe looked at Beca. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Aubrey?"

Beca had to chuckle at that thought being said out loud. Which left Chloe looking confused. "Chlo I am not dating Aubrey. We are closer than what most think yes but we aren't dating." Chloe tried to think about what was said and the stuff she had found. "Then why were you guys sneaking around?" She asked Beca.

Beca smiled at Chloe. "Cause your bestfriend has a thing for Stacie. She didn't want anyone to know about her plans. That I am helping her with to impress Stacie and ask her out." Chloe froze again,gosh she felt like an idiot now. That makes sense. She smiled at Beca. "So you aren't dating anyone?" Beca shook her head,"No I am single. What about you since you had your date with Tom?"

Chloe shook her head," I acted without thinking. I was hurt. Nothing happened. We danced and talked but I told him that I didn'tsee him that way." This made Beca smile. She was relieved to her that. She moved closer to Chloe,taking her hand in hers. "So umm what about us?" Chloe being Chloe couldn't let Beca have this one easily and had to tease her. "Mmm a us? I wasn't aware there was an us. I mean I did just think you were dating my bestfriend."

Beca groaned and leaned back,covering her face with her hands. "Why must you be so difficult?" Her words were muffle cause of her hands covering her mouth but Chloe still heard. This causing Chloe to chuckle. She laid down next to Beca. "Cause I wanna hear you say it Beca Mitchell." She challenges the girl to actual say what they are both thinking and wanting.

Beca groans but looks Chloe in the eyes,"Chloe Beale,Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe tapped her chin like she was thinking which made Beca slap her arm. Chloe chuckled as she rubbed her arm. "Ouch. Fine yes! Becs I will gladly be your girlfriend." This both had them smiling more than they had in a long time. Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek. This leaving her blushing. "I am tired,let's sleep." Chloe and Beca cuddled up in the bed,slowly drifting off to sleep for the first time sharing the bed as girlfriends.

 **/Okay there you have it. Review and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!/**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Hello guys,so I am back. I was thinking of ending the story with the last chapter but I ended up thinking there is so much more I can do with this story. So here we go/**

Beca woke up early the next morning. Yeah,think about that Beca up early? Weird. She thought it was as well. Maybe it was cause she felt refreshed or maybe cause of the fact she had a beautiful redhead asleep next to her. A beautiful redhead that was now her girlfriend which was all she ever wanted. She placed a soft kiss to Chloe's head. Clearly maneuvering out of the bed. So She didn't walk the redhead. She quietly opened the door to walk out of the room.

Aubrey was sitting on the couch. Her being awake as always at this time. It was rare if she wasn't. She heard Beca come out of the room. The blonde smiled at Beca. "So I am taking it things went well lastnight,would I be correct?" She teased the girl a bit. Beca picked up a pillow on the couch and slapped Aubrey with it. Aubrey squeaked,"You dick." She grabbed a pillow and hit Beca back.

Beca sat down on the couch next to Aubrey. "It... went great. She is now my girlfriend. Girlfriend. Woah that feels weird but also great. This is what I've wanted for a long time." She says kind of confused and happy at the same time that she finally gets to call Chloe her girlfriend. Aubrey offers Beca a smile,"I am glad things worked out between you two. Also what are you doing awake so early? It's kind of odd." She raises an eyebrow at the younger girl.

Beca shook her head,"I guess I am just happy and I guess since I am awake gonna make Chloe breakfast." She stood up and headed to the kitchen hearing Aubrey say Awwww in a teasing tone. She sighed as she got into the Kitchen looking around. "Aubrey... I uhh don't know how to cook." She says slowly just coming to the realization that this was a bad idea.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that Beca didn't think things through sometimes. So Aubrey got up from the couch to go aide Beca in the process of cooking. It was around nine in the morning when they finished. Aubrey did most of it but Beca helped where she could. They might have made a bit of a mess through but nothing they couldn't clean up.

Chloe woke up to something smelling really nice. She also noticed Beca was no longer in her bed which made her frown a bit also hoping lastnight was not jsut a really good dream. She got up from the bed,heading out of her room. Her sight being breakfast that looked like Beca and Aubrey made together. Also the mess they had made. One she is more than likely going to have to clean up. She was actually glad they were close now just super glad that they aren't as close as she had thought. They wouldn't always be at each other throats.

Beca looked up from making Chloe's plate for her,seeing that the redhead was now awake. "Hey beautiful." She says,smiling as she goes up to Chloe. She hands her the plate of food and a cup of coffee the way Chloe preferred. She pecked the redhead's cheek as well causing Chloe to blush at the action. Beca then went to go make her plate of food. Chloe smiled at the both of them. "You guys made breakfast huh?"

Aubrey smiled at her bestfriend,"Well I mostly did. Beca here doesn't know how to cook but I will give it to her that it was her idea." She chuckled as she nudged Beca. Beca took a bite of Bacon as she shrugged and said "Guilty." with her mouth full of food. Chloe laughed at the sight. "Beca babe what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" She scolded the brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes. She was a badass. She didn't get told what to do. Even if it was by such a gorgeous redhead. That was now her girlfriend. On second thought she liked the idea of keeping it that way. "Sorry honey..." She said with a guilty look on her face and Chloe couldn't help but give her a kiss on the cheek. This caused Beca to smile.

Aubrey couldn't resist the temptation to tease the new couple. "You two are too sweet,it is disgusting." This caused Chloe to glare at the blonde and Beca stuck out her tongue. The blonde glared back at the youngest of the two. "Clearly you are the child here." Aubrey smirked at the statement she made about the brunette. Beca began to chase after her. Aubrey running away. "Chloe stop her!"

Chloe sat on the couch with her breakfast. Taking a few bites before saying,"Beca don't kill Aubrey." in a very not concerned tone. She chuckled as she kept eating as Aubrey was still being chased by Beca. Aubrey screaming,"That didn't tell her to stop!" Chloe laughed at this as she leaned back on the couch. Letting her bestfriend be chased possibly to death by her girlfriend and couldn't help but smile at thinking about what was in store for them in the future.

 ** _/There you guys go! hope you enjoy! Review and let me know your thoughts and even some ideas if you guys have any! Thanks for reading!/_**


	7. Chapter 7

**/Hello fellow people,here is a new chapter. I read the person review asking for possessive Chloe and I hear you loud it clear but I would like to take a few chapters to develop a storyline to it so just be patient! Anyway here we go!/**

 ** _1 mont_** **h later**

 _Beca and Chloe had been together a month now. Things had been going smoothly for the most part. They were a few small disagreements but nothing major. Most of those disagreements still involving the Bellas. Mostly Aubrey still not agreeing with Beca and just changing the damn setlist. While Beca and Chloe tried to fight against it but Chloe still wanting to support her bestfriend._

 _Chloe was already for the day cause Beca had planned a date for their one month. Who knew the badass could be such a sweetheart? She was so luckily to have her. She was going through her classes. Which seemed to go by very slowly because she was so impatient for the date later that night. She was gonna see Beca for lunch before hand but still._

 _Her mind was wondering off to what Beca was doing or how her classes were going. She should probably be focusing in the class more but she dreaded Russian Lit anyway. It was such a boring class. She took out her phone quickly to shoot Beca a text. She wasn't supposed to be texting during the lecture but oh well._

 ** _To My Badass: Hey hottie,I miss you_**

 _Beca in the mean time was about to start one of her classes. She was nervous about her and Chloe's date tonight so hopefully this would take her mind off of it. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out to look at it. A smile appeared on her face from the text from her girlfriend. she started to text a reply when she felt a tap on her shoulder._

 _She turned to see who it was. Her eyes taking in a blonde with beautiful green eyes. A face that looked familiar but she couldn't quite figure it out. She smiled at the girl,"How may I help you?" She asked,deciding not to terrify the girl which usually she would do but she was in a great mood because of her and Chloe's date later._

 _The girl smiled back at Beca,"Oh I don't know... I think I might have the wrong person. The person I used to know wore glasses and was kind of geeky but also a badass who tried to ride a skateboard but was also such a sweetheart." She chuckled at what she said,she knew she had the right person. She was almost certain._

 _Beca eyes widen at the realization,"April?! What are you doing here?" She hugged her tightly. She couldn't believe it. This girl was her bestfriend from like Kindergarten all the way to the end of Freshman year. She sadly moved away after. She had missed her so much and they tried to keep in touch but it just didn't work out._

 _April smiled at her old friend also her old girl crush who had gotten 10 times hotter than she remembered. "I just transferred here! I can't believe you are here as well. I missed you so much. We should catch up sometime over coffee." She offered,handing her phone to Beca to put in her number which Beca gladly did so. She didn't even have to think twice._

 _They ended up sitting next to eachother in class. Beca forgetting to text Chloe back at this point. Once the class finished,Beca and April waled out of the building together. They were talking and laughing like no time had passed between them whatsoever. Beca didn't even notice that Chloe was standing outside waiting for her._

 _Chloe was waiting for Beca. She spotted her as soon as she walked out but she also spotted a huge smile on her girlfriend's face and a new girl. A pretty new girl talking and laughing to Beca. She frowned slightly before going up to them,placing a kiss onto Beca's lips. Beca smiling at the gesture and returned the kiss. April making a coughing noise to show that she was there. Beca chuckled," Oh Sorry.. April this is my girlfriend Chloe. Chloe this is April my bestfriend since Kindergarten till the end of Freshman year."_

 _Chloe shook April's hand to be polite. Not wanting to be rude to someone Beca considered a friend. April did so as well,looking at Beca. "So a girl finally took you off the market... Impressed Beca-Boo." This caused Beca to blush at the old pet name that April had given to her as however didn't like it so much. Her smile fading for a second before putting it back on._

 _"Beca babe we should go before the cafe gets too busy." Chloe states as she laces her fingers with the brunette. The brunette nods in response,offering a smile to April. "She is right. I'll talk to you later April. It was nice to finally see you again." Chloe squeezes Beca's hand before walking away from the new girl who apparently had a past with Beca._

 _April watched the couple leave. Her arms crossing as she bit her lip. So her old girl crush was off the market? Well not for too long she hoped. She was sure not for too long but then again. She wouldn't be single for too long after either. She was gonna get Beca one way or another. She just had to get Chloe out of the picture first._

 **/There you go another chapter. You got some possessive Chloe but nothing major. And what do you guys think about April? Let me know your thoughts! Also would you guys like to see Beca and Chloe's date for their one month?/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/Back for another chapter yo!/**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been a week since their one month. Things hadn't been so eventful. Practice with the bellas,date nights and time with Chloe,and classes during the day. Beca had talked to April a few times but mainly in class. She had missed that girl more than she had thought. Her and Chloe's one month went well besides Chloe acting a little off after the encounter with April.

Beca had gathered items for a picnic for her and Chloe. She had a few of Chloe's favorite food including Chocolate covered strawberries. She pulled out her phone to look at the time. She was free from classes for the day. She decided to text Chloe to remind her of their picnic date.

 **To Gorgeous Redhead: Still on for our picnic date?**

She put her phone away,going to the quad. Putting the blanket on the ground and getting the stuff out and ready for when Chloe arrived. Chloe unlike Beca had classes today. So Beca had to wait for the class to end before Chloe could arrive. Beca put on her headphones to work on mixes while waiting for her girlfriend. She had been so focus on the mixes. She didn't notice someone walking up to her.

April had saw Beca,sitting alone on a blanket. She knew this was her chance. She went up and sat next to the Brunette. She tapped Beca's shoulder,"Hey there. You looked like you could use some company." She offered a smile,sitting way too close to Beca to look just friendly. She placed a hand on Beca's shoulder.

Beca couldn't help but smile and chuckle at April. Not thinking anything of how close the girl was to her. "It would be appreciated,I am waiting for Chloe for a picnic date but it seems to appear that she is running late." She pulled out some food to offer it to April but only to be polite to her present company. "Here,I ended up making some extra anyway."

April smiled,taking the food from Beca. A part of her couldn't believe that this was her Beca. Well not hers,not yet anyway. That this Beca was the one she knew as a kid. "I've honestly missed you." She looked at Beca,taking a bite out of a sandwich. Beca couldn't help but laugh. This causing April to stare at her confused as to why the brunette was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

Beca shook her head,smiling. "You just uh have some mayo on your face." She chuckled. April tried turning her face away. "Oh my god. I most look like an idiot." Beca laughed some more before turning April's head back. "Let me get that." She took a napkin,wiping the mayo off of April's face. April blushed a bit at the action. Wow Beca was so sweet.

Little did the two know,Chloe had just finished her class not too long ago and was heading to meet Beca. She was about to text Beca back but then realized she was pretty close to the quad and didn't find it necessary. She looked up from a distance to see Beca… and April sitting next to her pretty close. It was fine. She thought Beca was just hanging with a friend is all. She took a deep breath and a few steps forward. She stopped once she saw them laughing and Beca wiping something off of April's face.

She felt jealousy and anger rise in her. So much that she didn't even confront them. She turned and walked back to her place. Not saying anything to Beca,not even a text to say she wasn't gonna make it. She just walked away. After an hour of Chloe not showing up. Beca knew Chloe wasn't gonna show up. Her heart sunk,not believing her girlfriend ditched her. She spent a little more time with April. Not trying to burden her with the fact Chloe ditched even though it was obvious.

She politely told April that she needed to go. She hugged her friend bye before heading to Chloe's place to see what was up. She knocked on the door,waiting for Chloe to answer. Chloe answered the door,seeing that it was Beca. "oh,it's you." Beca eyes widened at what Chloe said. "Oh.. it's you? Yeah . It is me! Your girlfriend you was supposed to meet on the quad for a date!" Beca's voice clearly showing she was upset.

Chloe shrugged,"I got busy and forgot." She said,dismissing what Beca said to her as it was nothing. Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing,"You forgot? You didn't even think to message?" She asked,trying to calm herself. She didn't want to fight with Chloe. They hadn't had a fight yet in their relationship and she was trying to avoid one right now.

Chloe yet again dismissed her words. "Opps. Oh well." Her words being short and with no emotion really. Beca threw her hands up,"I don't know what has gotten into you but I don't like it!" Her eyes teared up a bit. "You better figure out what it is and talk or I don't know what will happen." She told Chloe,walking away from her girlfriend. Maybe,she wasn't sure what happened. Once Chloe saw that Beca was about to cry. She felt awful for how childish she was acting. "Beca,wait!" She called after her. Beca looked at her,shaking her head. "No. Not right now. I tried and you didn't want to. I am going." She walked away,going back to her dorm to think things through.

Chloe shook her head,tears now forming in her eyes. "How stupid can I be?" She asked herself. Running her fingers through her hair. Closing the door to her apartment. She couldn't wait for Aubrey to get home. She needed someone to talk to about this. She knew Aubrey would make her think clearly. She just needed advice on what to do.

Neither Beca or Chloe noticed a shadow lurking in the distance. April was standing there,out of sight from either of them. Watching things go down between the couple. She smiled at what she was hearing,"Time to get to work." She said to no one but herself.

 **/So that was the new chapter. What did you think? Also who wants to see more of Aubrey and Stacie? Let me know./**


	9. Chapter 9

**/Hello everyone time for a new chapter! so here we go!/**

It was the day after the fight. Chloe had kept Aubrey up most of the night,crying and ranting. Aubrey of course told Chloe that she was being crazy and that Beca loved only her. Chloe eventually calmed down. Aubrey finally got asleep around five in the morning but had a nine in the morning class so it's not like it helped very much.

Aubrey had went to the coffee shop to get something to wake her up. She needed something to get her through the rest of classes and Bella practice for sure if tensions were still high between Chloe and Beca. She sat down,sighing. Stacie had just walked into the Coffee shop,seeing Aubrey looking dead and out of it. She sat down in front of her. "What happened to you?" She asked the blonde.

Aubrey jumped a bit,making Stacie chuckle. "Sorry,didn't mean to scare you." The brunette apologized. Aubrey smiled at the girl, "No,it's fine. Also Beca and Chloe happened." Stacie nodded,shaking her head. "Yeah,I heard. Beca kept me up till midnight." She sighed. Aubrey glared at her,"Oh lucky,Chloe kept me up." The saltiness in Aubrey's voice made Stacie laugh.

Stacie nodded in understanding,"I am truly sorry for you. I don't get what Chloe's problem is though to be honest. Beca loves her." She took a sip of her coffee. Aubrey smiled at Stacie," Chloe is worried that Beca and April have a thing going on." She explained,making Stacie nearly choke on her coffee. "What?! No! Beca is so stupidly in love with Chloe. I mean I get it April is like super hot plus her and Beca have a history but no." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Yeah I know,wait she is hot?" Aubrey felt herself get jealous.

Stacie smiled,"Yeah. I mean if she wasn't into Beca and I didn't have have my eye on someone else. I might have went after her." This made Aubrey now choke on her coffee. "You have your eye on someone?" Stacie smirked at Aubrey's question. "Oh yeah... really amazing girl." Not giving away that it was her. "Oh well I will have to meet her sometime." Aubrey said,trying to play it cool. Stacie laughing,"It's you Aubrey."

Aubrey eyes widen and she blushed at the statement. "Oh oh wow,really? I feel the same. I actually had a plan to tell you." Stacie smiled,chuckling at the fact Aubrey had a plan cause it was so her. "Well date... next Friday at 7?" Aubrey just nodded quickly. "Yes totally." Stacie got up,leaving a kiss on Aubrey's cheek. "Gotta go for now though,bye cutie." Leaving Aubrey alone and a blushing mess.

Meanwhile Beca and Chloe still hadn't talked things out. Which was going to lead to a bigger problem if they didn't walk it out soon. Beca was working on some mixes when she got a text,hoping from Chloe. She sighed when she saw it was from April but still smiled a bit. She decided to reply.

 **Childhood dork: Hey Beca,wanna hang out tonight?**

 **Cool Dj: Sure,I have Bella practice but after.**

 **Childhood dork: Cool,see you then.**

It was time for Bella practice. Chloe had kept her distanced from Beca from a bit but Aubrey commanded Chole to go help her. Chloe walked up to her girlfriend,"You are doing it wrong." She said softly,taking Beca's hands to show her how it is done. Beca rolled her eyes. "cause not like I can do anything right anyway." She tried to pull away from Chloe. "Beca it's not like that. Stop." Chloe sighed,stepping forward. "Look,we can talk after practice but not right now." Chloe tried to compromise,truly sorry about how she handled things.

Beca sighed,"I have plans after." This caused Chloe to raise one of her eyebrows. "Oh?" Crossing her arms,staring down Beca. Beca nodded,knowing Chloe was staring her down,"April asked me if I wanted to hang after. I said Yes." She explained calmly,not thinking anything of it. Chloe throw her hands up,"When isn't she around anymore?" She yelled,most of the Bella's now staring at the couple.

Aubrey looked at Staice,"Oh no." She said. Stacie eyes widened,"I know." They just wanting to get involved. Aubrey hoped this wouldn't get too bad. She knew how much this would both destroy Chloe and Beca if it went completely wrong. She knew how much they loved eachother. They ust needed to see that again.

Beca groaned,"what are you talking about? I barely see her expect in class! Most of the time I have my plans made for you!" She yelled back at the redhead,not knowing how to deal with had never been great with conflict,Chloe knowing this. "Bull! She was there on what was supposed to be our picnic date!" Beca eyes widened as she finally realized. "Really?! So you just decided to ditch cause I was talking to April while waiting for you?" She cpuldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know what I am leaving." Beca picked up her bag. Stacie grabbed her arm,shaking her head. "Beca don't,work this out with her." Beca pulled away from Stacie. Shaking her head,"I can't Stacie,not right now." She walked out. April being outside. She could tell Beca was upset. "What's wrong?" Sheplaced a hand on Beca's back. "Not here." She said, taking April's hand and leading her away.

Once back to Beca's dorm room. Beca explained what happen. April sighing but really happy inside. She couldn't let Beca see that though. "well I think if she an't see that you love her and how amazing you are. She isn't the one for you." She said like it was no big deal. Trying to change Beca's thoughts. She pulled Beca into a hug.

Beca wasn't one for touching expect with Chloe but April just tends to understand her,plus they were childhood bestfriends. Beca leaned into the hugged,"i Don't know. This isn't the Chloe I fell in love with." She said truthfully. She knew she loved her but things were getting rough with how Chloe was acting lately. Beca laid her head on April,yawning. April smiled,"let's sleep. It will be okay." Beca nodded,slipping into a sleep while cuddled up to April. April smiling once Beca was asleep. "Phase 1 complete." She muttered softly,not wanting to wake up Beca.

 **/Hello so that is this chapter,give me your thoughts! hope you enjoyed!/**


	10. Chapter 10

**/Thanks for all who has commented and read so far! Special shout out to Alcia24. Your comment gave me this idea for this chapter. Disclaimer: song in this chapter is not mine. Song is Beautiful by Bazzi ft. Camila/**

Beca had woke up rather early that morning. Her eyes foggy,rubbing her eyes so she could wake up more. She noticed someone was holding her. She looked up to see that it was April. She pulled away,not knowing how to feel about it. She had cuddled with April? She didn't do anything wrong. She cuddles with Chloe when they were only friends. Yet something felt wrong. Yet something about it also felt good.

In other words,Beca was feeling very conflicted about the situation at hand. She very slowly,pulled herself from the bed. She didn't wanna risk waking up April. She had very quietly walked to the door. She was almost out when she heard something move and groan. "Beca?" She heard. She quietly muttered under her breath. "Shit." before turning around to face her,smiling. "Hey April,goodmorning!" She said a little to excited,totally not acting like herself.

April chuckled,raising an eyebrow curious to as why Beca was acting like this. "You okay Beca?" She asked. Beca nodded,"Mhmmm yeah. Just gonna go take a shower then head to class. The Bella's have this thing tonight at the bar,welcome to come it is at 7 bye now." She rambled quickly,walking out of her room to the showers.

Poor April was left there all alone and confused as to what had just happened but with Beca for now. She had learned not to question it. She had to get to class herself so she headed back to her dorm to get ready for that. She was also gonna pick out what she was gonna wear to the bar tonight. She was invited after all.

Chloe had slept the night,keeping Aubrey up yet again but not this late this time at least. Chloe had got ready for the day. Hoping to not cross paths with Beca today but tonight she couldn't get past it. The Bella's had a group get together at the bar. Which she was really excited for until this stuff started happening with Beca.

She thankfully managed to avoid Beca until the bar. Chloe wore a red dress and heels,wearing red lipstick. She looked hot,she was having fun with the other Bella's but she couldn't help but notice Beca had yet to show. She kept glancing at the door every often to see when she did. She did but with April right next to her,wearing a black dress and heels,showing a bit of cleavage. She was looking wow as well. Chloe felt her heart sink.

Beca was wearing torn up jeans,and a plaid shirt. One that Chloe had actually got in her. She loved it for that reason but it looked really nice on her. Chloe had noticed this fact but couldn't ignore the fact that April was still there with her girlfriend. Beca walked up to the Bella's introducing some of them to April before sitting down next to the girl.

Aubrey groaned at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Stacie was sitting next to her. Trying to not be too touchy since they have yet to go on a date but she placed her hand on Aubrey's lower back. This made Aubrey smile but not for long when she looked at Chloe then over at April and Beca. "I am about to make a rule no Bella can talk to a girl named April or may their vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." This caused Stacie to laugh. "I can't say I don't agree" She admitted.

Aubrey looked around,noticing that the bar was doing karaoke was going on tonight. There was someone singing now but she had a plan. "Hold on. I am gonna fix this." She said to Stacie. Stacie smiling,"You are hot when you take control." This caused Aubrey to blush and shake her head. Aubrey walked up to the sign up sheet,writing down Beca's and Chloe's name.

Once the song was done. The Dj called out. "Now for the next. Chloe and Beca." Both of their eyes widen and their heads shot up. Beca looking at Chloe. Chloe just nodding. April watching the two of them,clearly not happy about this interruption. Beca apologized before walking up to the stage with Chloe. Giving Chloe a small smile which the redhead returned.

The music started,Beca took the mic to take the lead in the song,sitting on a stool.

 **Beca: Hey**

 **Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

 **Love your imperfections, every angle**

 **Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

 **So I just had to let you know**

 **The way that Gucci look on you, amazing**

 **But nothing can compare to when you're naked**

 **Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded**

 **You're saying you're the one for me, I need to face it**

 **Started when we were younger**

 **Swear to God that I loved her**

 **Sorry that your mom found out**

 **Guess that we just really had the thunder**

 **Ain't nobody else said I'd be under**

 **Beautiful, beautiful life right now**

 **Beautiful, beautiful night right now**

 **No, no, no**

 **Hey**

 **Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

 **Love your imperfections, every angle**

 **Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

 **So I just had to let you know**

Chloe couldn't help but smile cause Beca was looking right at her while singing. Chloe sat on Beca's lap. Getting ready to sing,looking into Beca's eyes.

 **Chloe: Oh my god**

 **Where did the time go?**

 **I wished the hours would go slow**

 **How is it 6 AM?**

 **Your touch is hindsight**

 **Beautiful, beautiful sight right now**

 **Beautiful, beautiful life right now**

 **Got the angel saying the word right now like**

 **Oh-ah**

 **And you shouldn't worry, you got your touch**

 **Sometimes I'm worried, tonight I'm not**

 **Tie and lead in your golden kiss**

 **Honey dripping from your lips**

 **I thank God and my lucky stars**

 **Darling, don't you know what you are?**

 **Yeah, baby you are**

 **Beca and Chloe: Hey (hey, baby)**

 **Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel**

 **Love your imperfections every angle**

 **Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

 **So I just had to let you know**

 **The way that Gucci look on you amazing**

 **But nothing can compare to when you're naked**

 **Tomorrow comes and goes before you know**

 **So I just had to let you know**

 **I just had to let you know**

 **Swear to God you're beautiful .**

The song finished. Beca leaned in,kissing Chloe. Chloe smiled into the kiss,kissing her girlfriend back. Beca was holding her close. Everyone began to clap once the song finished but even louder when the couple kissed. Everyone expect April that is. Her arms were crossed and she was death glaring the couple. Aubrey noticed this and smirked.

"Looks like my work here is done for now." She stated,taking Stacie's hand into hers. Smirking at April before turning back to Stacie. "No one fucks with my friends." She stated. Stacie's eyes widen cause this was a new side of Aubrey she has yet to shown until now. Stacie smiled,"Again hot." The brunette stated causing Aubrey to chuckle.

Beca and Chloe walked off stage hand in hand,smiling at eachother. Beca gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. Chloe now smiling brightly,they still needed to work out stuff but for now they were good at that's what mattered. Beca started to head back to where she was sitting to only look up and noticed April was gone. Beca was concerned to where she had gone cause she didn't see her around. Chloe squeezed Beca's hand gently bringing her from her thoughts. Beca decided to just worry about it later.

 **/There you go another chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what ya think in the comments./**


	11. Chapter 11

**/Not sure how long this chapter will be but it been over a month. You guys deserve a new chapter. Sorry for the delay. I have recently moved so that took up sometime./**

Aubrey had woke up the next morning with Stacie by her side. This feeling was more than she could ever hope for. She actually had the girl she was after for quite awhile now. Beca had got so busy with Chloe that she didn't even help Aubrey finish the plan. Aubrey wasn't mad about it. She was happy for the couple. Even with their recent problems. She knew they belonged together.

She went out to the living room of her apartment. She looked around to see if Chloe was awake. She knocked on Chloe's door,not seeing her out in the living room or kitchen. A tired Chloe woke up,hearing her best friend knock on the door. "Yeah?" She spoke,getting up to open the door. Aubrey smiling,"Get dressed. We are gonna take our ladies out for lunch well Breakfast but still." She shrugged before turning away heading back to her room. This making Chloe having to text Beca to get ready and come to the apartment.

Aubrey gently woke up Stacie to tell her to get ready to go out,placing a gentle kiss on her lips to give her good reason to get out of bed. Stacie got up,getting ready to go on a double date with Chloe and Beca. She would have preferred to stay in bed longer but food and her girlfriend was a good as well.

Aubrey made sure everything was ready before they left. She had packed a few things in a bag. She didn't tell Chloe what was fully planned because than Beca would groan and moan even when they weren't in the middle of hiking yet. She wasn't gonna deal with that this early. Beca knocked on the door to the apartment. Aubrey opened it telling Beca that Chloe was in her room.

Beca went in Chloe's bedroom,walking up behind her placing a soft kiss to the back of her neck while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "Hey Babe,May we have that talk?" She asked softly,knowingly it was a more serious talk but didn't want Chloe to worry about it too much. Chloe gave a slight nod,not knowing how this would go but after lastnight she wasn't too worried about it.

"What's been up with you lately?" Beca asked,her eyes looking into Chloe's truly concerned with everything she was about to say. She still held her close to give her comfort while talking about this. Chloe sighed,"I've been jealous of April. She is pretty and well She was your bestfriend. Plus she is totally into you." Chloe stated like it was obvious but Beca being Beca raised an eyebrow in question. "She is?" Her voice sounding surprised but this made Chloe glare at her.

Beca raised her hands,"Right not the important thing right now. Chloe,I love you. Only you. April,yeah old bestfriend and friend now but even if she is into me. I have no feelings for her." She spoke truthfully,kissing Chloe deeply to calm Chloe's fears. "I need you to trust me though,okay?" Chloe nodded to what Beca was saying after the kiss. She was feeling more confident about their relationship.

Aubrey knocked on Chloe's door yet again. "Time to go guys." This made Chloe and Beca chuckled a little knowing they better get going or Aubrey would nearly light them on fire otherwise. Beca looked at Chloe,offering her hand to her girlfriend. "Ready?" She asked,Chloe giving a firm nod as she took Beca's hand in her tightly in hers. "Ready." She confirmed as the couple walked out of the door.

 **/This is probably short and I apologize if so. The date will be next chapter. Thanks for reading! hope you guys enjoy!/**


End file.
